


Painkillers

by tavros_the_poet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Painkillers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavros_the_poet/pseuds/tavros_the_poet
Summary: Ok so I was high on painkillers when writing this but um yes Tavros is high on painkillers and horny gUH
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram
Kudos: 28





	Painkillers

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first like,, homestuck fanfiction bare with me please,, also leave suggestions for future smutshots plS i need to wriTE

(tw for porn obv, accidental drug use, and the fact im a minor :;+))

"Whats the all up n motherfuckin' problem, Tavbro?" Gamzee turned towards the boy curled up on the couch, who was pouting. He unfolded his arms, his hoodie sleeve draping over his hands, and stummbled over to the much taller boy.

"M want cuddles." he mewled, reaching up. Gamzee smirked,

"Wow Tav,, I ain't never see you act like this before." Gamzee sniggered, booping the shorted boys nose. Tavros groaned,

"I got really bad pains for some reason and I,, uh, I took a lotta painkillers n' I didn't look and they were extra strength and uh... I want.. you." the taurus mummbles.

Gamzee's smile falters. "Where'd you get em'. The painkillers." he asks.

Tavros shrugs, reaching up again.

"m please hold me. I-I want you. I want your warmth please hold me please. I'm.. uh... fuck I can't think straight. Hold...m.." he whimpers. Gamzee snickers and picks him up, taking him upstairs to their new 'human bed' that makes it easier for 'intimate actions' without getting all covered in sopor slime and accidentally eating it. (that happened often)

Gamzee sets him down carefully, laying down to spoon him under the blanket. Tavros growls. "No spoon. You gotta fucking hold me with all your strength to the point I'm struggling to breathe." he whimpers. Gamzee snickers and does as he said, holding him as close as he can.

"Woah motherfucker. Them painkillers got you all up n' lovin' me. HONK." the capricorn purrs, showering the boy before him with kisses which he gladly excepted. He pulled Gamzee closer, stroking his horns. The juggalo was pulled into his neck, bruising it with harsh kisses. Tavros freezes up and gasps, holding him close.

After a moment Gamzee stops. "Baby you're motherfuckin' shakin! You ok Tavvy?" he ushers. Tavros shakes his head,

"I- um.. It's ok I'm just ticklish.. feels good though."

"You must be really motherfuckin' ticklish then." Gamzee smirks, putting his hands under the other boys shirt and gently claws his stomach. Tavros gasps, thrusting on instinct and pulling Gamzee's head into his stomach (as his bodies attempt to stop him). The Capricorn sees this as an advantage, blowing a raspberry in the submissive of the two. Tavros' legs insitctively clamp around his head, leaving gamzee stuck. The taurus starts hysterically laughing while moaning inbetween.

"m, stop!" he mewls, Gamzee doesn't though.... until he does, and starts leaving hickies all over his stomach. The other boys' body tenses again, but he allows it. He can feel his nook getting soaked, though his bulge remains mostly seathed, only because of the tickling sensations all over his sensitive body. Gamzee on the otherhand, has a decent amount of his bulge out, still hiding in his pants and curling around itself. It tries to slip into his nook, and Gamzee bolts at the sensation. Tavros looked up, "what's wrong?"

"uhhh.. nothin'. Just get your motherfuckin shirt off." Gamzee growls, taking his off first and then reaching for Tavros'. Both of them struggle around their horns but they eventually get the cloth off without a tear. The juggalo quickly moves his mouth towards one of Tavros' grubscars. The other whimpers, his body twitching and shaking involunteerily. Gamzee makes an attempt to pin him, holding his hip down. Tavros feels his nook pulsate. Hard. His bulge is about halfway out of it's seath now.

"G-Gam wait." he calls out. Gamzee pulls away and looks the boy dead in the eye.

"Yeah Tavbro?" he asks. The Taurus whimpers.

"M.. my uh.. m' nook is really uh wet." the taurus puts his hands over his face.

"Oh?" Gamzee smirks, tugging at the other's shorts that were hiding under his hoodie earlier. Tavros groans and arches his back, allowing the other to take his clothes off easier. The Capricorn took a good look about the boy infront of him. His soulful brown eyes, plush body, the blood running to his cheeks as he tried to look away. Gamzee grinned, taking his own pants off. They were both in their underwear now, bulges aching. The juggalo slowly pulled down his, allowing his lengthy purple tentabuldge to meet with the air. Tavros gasped, his bronze buldge proding through his underwear.

The taller boy reached down and removed the clothing for him. They were both fully naked now. Gamzee /finally/ got to fuck the life out of Tavros' overly sensitive body. He gave him a proper kiss on the lips before returning to his place, bulge frantic for warmth. He leans back down into Tavros with a nod and let his buldge carefully slip inside.

"w-woah." Tavros moans.

"What is it Tavbro? I ain't get any bigger." Gamzee snickers.

"oh Gog... it uh.. fuck. Just feels good ,,uh, you can thrust now?" he mewls. Gamzee nods, getting at it. Tavros gasps and wraps his arms around Gamzee's neck, feeling his hot pants against his ear. The taller boys' thrusted slowly speed up as their pants and groans filled the room.

"G-Gam! Oh fuck.. I love you." the smaller boy whimpers.

"I all up n' love you too.. loose as motherfucking shit, you're so dirty." the other growls.

"Oh fuck~ I, m, I only do it thinking of you. I promise." Tavros mewls.

"You don't even own any toys. Proding yourself with your own buldge like a slut, huh?"

"Yes yes yes yes oh fuck... Gamzee?"

"Mph, what?"

"Bucket."

Gamzee nods and reaches under the bed with one arm while managing to fuck Tavros. He pulls it up and they both release their sweet liquids into the bucket before them. They shake, and groan, and pant together. Sure, it made an ugly slurry, but that didn't matter. It meant love to them. He set the puke-purpley color slurry filled bucket back onto the floor and collapsed onto Tavros. He held him tightly, and they both slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
